Finding Kelly
by magdelapetrem
Summary: Why does Kelly put up with Gustavo?


Seriously, now, Nickelodeon, get out of my brain. I'm sick of you.

Just kidding. I love you. When you're not raping my brain with Spongebob fanfics and plot bunnies.

I don't own anything. Nickelodeon does.

* * *

It had been a particularly bad day, what with Carlos pushing Logan, Logan pushing back, Kendall being hit and running into James, who put him in a headlock and Kendall, trying to escape James retaliation, hit a mirror. The mirror didn't have a chance, and it crumbled into shards and fell around the boys' feet. The four froze immediately. Gustavo, however, hadn't realized that the mirror had fallen onto the floor and a piece ripped the bottom of his pants and speared through his shoe to stab at his foot.

The howl that emanated from the man's gaping maw shook the building.

Kelly had taken the brunt of the screaming from Gustavo because just as he was cooling down, Kelly walked in –having arrived late because, as she explained to the boys later, her shoe had broken halfway on her way to the studio- and asked what happened in a very accusing tone. Gustavo, mistaking this for being aimed at him, proceeded to get in her face and start yelling. Kelly kept quiet, defiance shining bright in her eyes, her lips pursed. He stomped out of the room, somewhat limping because of his foot being injured with the mirror, leaving Kelly tensed like a cat and ready to burst. The boys scurried out of the studio as fast as they could without being noticed by Kelly.

They came back later and found Kelly talking to the cleaning crew and apologizing profusely. They completely understood –they had heard Gustavo screaming and, while they were there, gave her their sentiments and, to quote the French head of the crew, said, "You don't deserve to be treated like this, Ms. Wainwright." Kelly just sighed and waved that off.

Which set James to thinking.

"Why does she put up with him?" he mused, lounging back on a beach chair in front of the Palm Woods pool.

"I don't know," Logan replied.

"Maybe he has some blackmail on her, and he's making her work for him!" Carlos exclaimed.

The four mulled over this, and reached the same decision. "Kelly? Nah," accompanied with the shaking of four heads.

"So why? Blackmail is the only thing I can think of." Carlos shrugged and fidgeted with his helmet while the other three boys thought over this.

"We could always look it up," Kendall suggested. "Maybe there's some dirt on her on the internet."

"You're right!" Logan agreed. "If there's anything you need to know about someone, it's on the internet."

"Let's go, then!" James cried, ripping off his sunglasses.

The four stood from their beach chairs and bounded to the elevator, excited for their new quest.

It was a particularly bad day for Mr. Bitters as well, as the Palm Woods manager had tried to download a new program onto his computer. This program turned out to be a virus, and he had put the internet for the entire Palm Woods on hold while it was fixed by a lazy, pot-bellied technician with no hand-eye coordination. This severely decreased the chance of chances of finding out Kelly's connection to Gustavo, and the boys had to find another way to get to a computer.

"Hey, doesn't Gustavo have a computer separate from the Palm Woods?" Kendall recalled.

And the four were off again.

* * *

This plan failed, too.

Gustavo was still steaming from the mirror accident, and the boys certainly did _not_ want to get near him. He was in his office, sitting at his desk, and getting to his computer was absolutely impossible.

Plan B: Not going to work until Gustavo was happy.

And all of the members of Big Time Rush knew that would be at least a day. They couldn't wait that long; the mystery that was Kelly was making them more and more anxious.

"We _have_ to find a working computer!" Carlos groaned, leaning against a wall outside of Rocque Records. James's brow furrowed.

"We do we know that has a computer separate from the Palm Woods?"

No one came to mind. There was a silence about two minutes before Logan spoke up. "Why can't we just ask Kelly?"

The next silence was that of "I-can't-believe-we-didn't-think-of-that-yet", "that-idea-is-genius", and "that-just-dawned-on-me-that-that's-possible".

Plan C: Find Kelly and ask.

* * *

It took an hour to find Kelly. After endless dodging people carrying lemonade, getting distracted by pretty girls poolside, talking to Kendall's mom about what was for dinner because she _had to know right away otherwise dinner would be ruined_, and unnecessary binocular using, they found her on her phone, chatting to a construction crew about their newest music video and which set would be best.

"KELLY!" four teenagers screamed.

Kelly jumped and nearly dropped her phone onto her clipboard. "What?" she snapped, worry and suspicion lacing her voice. It was obvious that morning's events had left her in a foul mood.

Kendall jumped at the chance to ask, and almost begged, "Why do you put up with Gustavo?"

Kelly stared at him, and bluntly stated, "He's my boss."

There were four crestfallen faces, and simultaneous, "That's it?"

Kelly nodded and adjusted her phone to her ear again, walking away on her spiked heels.

James face grew determined. "She's lying."

"How do you know?" Carlos inquired, eyes wide.

"No woman like Kelly would take that from any employer," James explained, eyes narrowing.

Kendall grinned. "You're right. So what's up with her and Gustavo?"

"I know."

A trash can rumbled, and Tyler, the resident hiding red-head, poked his head out of the lid. "I know why Kelly stays with Gustavo."

"Why?" Logan asked urgently. All four boys clambered to crowd around the ten-year-old.

"I heard it from some old guy who was here when the Palm Woods was made," Tyler began. "Kelly used to sing, and Gustavo was her agent."

"No. Way," Kendall whispered while James gasped. The other two boys had their utmost attention on Tyler.

"Yes way. She was a pop singer, but Griffin didn't like her, and she didn't make it past her first three months. If she had been recruited by someone different, she probably would have gone somewhere and wouldn't be here with you guys." Explanation over, Tyler climbed back into the trash can and closed the lid silently, leaving Big Time Rush to contemplate this new information.

The four, stunned into silence, could only repeat little phrases from Tyler. "…pop singer…couldn't make it past her first three months…wouldn't' be here…"

"We have to hear the whole story!" Kendall decided, straightening up.

"Yeah!" Carlos shouted.

"To Gustavo!" Kendall shouted back, and eight sprinting feet found themselves heading back towards Rocque Records.

* * *

"Kelly? Why do you want to know about Kelly?" Gustavo asked, confused. He had calmed considerably, but it was still risky to ask him when he was still even a little heated.

"We heard she was a singer-" James started.

"-and we wanted to know-" Kendall continued.

"-what happened-" Logan tried to end.

"-to her," Carlos finally finished.

Gustavo slid his sunglasses down his nose and eyed them. "Kelly was a good singer, and she had talent. But she wasn't right for me, and I didn't market her well. She was a flop in the end. Case closed."

"But-"

"CASE CLOSED." Gustavo yelled, and the boys knew not to push it any further.

Gustavo watched the boys leave, muddled and seeking answers, and thought back to when Kelly Wainwright was going to be the best there was.

* * *

_Kelly smiled at Gustavo, running a hand through her short hair. Her brown eyes were sparkling with excitement, like a puppy waiting for a treat. Eager to learn, Gustavo observed. Good. _

_He pushed the intercom button and told her, "Hit that high note for me, Kelly."_

_Kelly mock-groaned. "Again?"_

_Gustavo nodded, and she sighed. She leaned closer to the microphone and pressed her earpiece in before taking a deep breath and belting a long, high note. Gustavo compared it to the recent songs with high pitches and listened closely. Kelly fell out of the note, slowly dropping octaves until Gustavo gave her the OK sign and took a deep breath. _

_"How was that?" _

_Gustavo pushed his hat down. "Good job, good job. You just compared to Alicia Keys."_

_Kelly pumped the air with her fist and laughed. "I'm going places, Mr. Rocque, just watch!"_

_"I'm sure you are."_

_

* * *

_

_"Gustavo, who is this?" Griffin growled. Kelly had stumbled into the room with mud on her clothes and hair dripping wet from the thunderstorm outside._

_"This…is Kelly Wainwright," Gustavo admitted._

_Griffin sniffed and turned away from the dirtied teenage girl. "This doesn't look anything like the picture you showed me, Gustavo. I'm severely disappointed."_

_"But she's good," Gustavo insisted._

_"It'll be hard to prove that to me after this," Griffin snidely remarked. _

_Griffin parted, carefully yet coldly avoiding Kelly, and Kelly looked up at Gustavo. "I messed up, didn't I?"_

_Gustavo nodded and slammed his fist on the table, anger and indignity shaking him._

_"I'm so sorry," Kelly murmured._

_"Leave. Go practice your demo."_

_"Okay."_

_Griffin always did hate solo singers, Gustavo thought to himself as he watched Kelly shuffle out of the room, tracking mud and water with her. _

* * *

_Kelly looked at her latest progress report from Griffin and threw it on the table. "He said I'm horrible. You said I'm good. Who do I listen to, Mr. Rocque?"_

_"You listen to whoever can make or break your career," Gustavo answered roughly. He rubbed his eyes._

_"I reiterate: who do I listen to?" Kelly pressed._

_"Him. You listen to him."_

_Kelly ran from the room._

* * *

_"I'm not letting some moron decide my future. I'm going to be in the music business."_

_"Kelly, you're ruined. Stop trying!"_

_"I'm not going to stop trying, and you know that, Mr. Rocque. You know I'm going to get what I want."_

_"Oh, and you're going to sing?"_

_"No."_

_"Then what are you going to do? Be some pretty face as a back-up singer? That's your future in singing, Kelly."_

_"I can be your assistant."_

_"…What makes you think I want you as my assistant?"_

_"Griffin isn't going to destroy any more dreams. I can guarantee you that I will have any of your bands pass the three-month-mark."_

_"And if you can't?"_

_"I quit."_

_"You start tomorrow."_

_"Good."_

* * *

"Gustavo? Gustavo!"

"Huh? Wha-?" Gustavo jerked his head up, Kelly's voice ripping him out of his reverie. He peered up at her and blinked.

"The boys are ready for rehearsal," Kelly probably repeated for the third time.

Gustavo swallowed and blubbered, "Um, yes, good."

Kelly shook her head and poked her Blackberry, clicking something and putting it back in her pocket. "I'm going to make sure they don't destroy anything."

"You do that," Gustavo "ordered", even though she had told him she was going to do it.

"Be there in five?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Oh, and Kelly?"

Kelly didn't respond with anything but a turn of her head.

"I'm, uh, sorry for blowing up at you earlier," he muttered awkwardly.

Kelly smiled mischievously. "I know."

Gustavo, for the first time in at least a week, was happy. That smile was the same as back then, when Kelly was doing what she really loved.

* * *

The End!

This was all just kind of a plot bunny that's been running around in my head for at least four weeks that's been gnawing at my brain and the whole beginning with the boys was just an excuse to launch into Kelly's origin story.

Heh.


End file.
